A Triangle's Story
by ladymuffin8
Summary: Imagine a story with a courageous hero, a wise princess and a powerful villain who threatens to take over their glorious kingdom. Now imagine a story with an anxious merchant, a gloomy princess and a beauty-obsessed magician who dwell in a doomed kingdom... Can their kingdom be saved too? Or is their hope doomed as well? ... What will their story be like?
1. A broken kingdom

Thanks for dropping by! This is my very first English fanfiction and I'm excited to present it to you! I want to thank **GerudoSpirit** a lot for beta-reading the chapter! She fixed quite a few mistakes of mine. ;P

Enjoy reading! ;)

* * *

A wretched storm. Once again. The cold wet dripped loudly against the castle windows. Sunlight hadn't existed in this place in a very long time...

Fine, a sun was there but it could never be seen in this world. It was always covered in thick, gray clouds... and darkness, which was a permanent component of this world. Darkness and hopelessness...

"Just what can I do...", a young, violet-haired woman sighed while looking out of the wet window. In her right hand she tightly held a blue staff which had four golden tetrahedrons on the upper end. These four tetrahedrons formed a new tetrahedron together and practically hovered in the air. The upper end of her staff looked like a golden upside-down pyramid.

The young woman wore a sleeveless, floor-length, violet and white dress, which was ornate with golden armor and an upside-down triangle. Her golden earrings displayed the exact same shape. She also wore long white gloves, a blue belt and something that marked her position in this land... a crown.

She was the princess of this kingdom...

A kingdom where every human gave up hope... Where many of them either joined the thieves or the monsters in order to escape the kingdom's emptiness and suffering...

And where everybody felt abandoned by their princess, or perhaps the goddesses themselves.

"Hilda!... I mean... Your Highness!... I... I brought you something to eat... since you look hungry..." The call which woke the princess from her trance came from a young man with thick black hair. Without turning around, she simply replied that she wasn't hungry. The young man became frightened and almost dropped the tray he was holding. His small birdlike companion, who always flew after him, fluttered around him nervously. "You haven't eaten anything all day! I could never endure so long without a good snack..." He chuckled a little before regaining a concerned face. "Please, my princess... you have to eat something... Or else I'm gonna be sick of worry...". The young man sounded so pleading and desperate that the princess finally turned around, despite her iron will. She looked him in the eyes. She really liked them. They looked so innocent, so lovely, so... sympathetic. And they were green, which was the color of blooming nature, peace and hope. She on the other hand had crimson eyes, which looked as mysterious and... as cold as darkness itself.

"Thank you...", she whispered as she saw some wholemeal bread, slices of cheese and a glass of water on the tray. "Please put it on my desk...".

The young man, who wore a purple floor-length robe, moved his head sideways in confusion. "But don't you usually eat in the-"

"Just put it on my desk, if that's not too much to ask for...", she interrupted him. He hastily nodded and did what he was told. Her desk, which stood in front of the huge window in her private office,had once been used to read and sign important papers, to read, to write... However, it hasn't been used for its actual purpose for a very long time already... At the most it was a decoration... or a dining table.

As she sat down in front of her desk and took a piece of bread, she saw that the young man wanted to leave her private office. "Ravio, wait! Please stay here," she said.

Ravio turned around instantly and looked at her in confusion. "I thought you wanted to be alone-"

"Ravio, please... I know that my countenance is everything but desirable but... " Hilda suddenly starred at the floor (on which a round carpet with a big symbol including the triangle figure also found on Hilda's dress and earrings lay) and whispered: "I don't want to be alone...".

This made Ravio smile as he immediately took the second chair in the room and joined her at the desk. "Come Sheerow, little buddy!", he said to his birdlike friend. "Let's eat!". During their meal, Hilda didn't speak at all. She seemed to be miles away in her thoughts. Her kingdom wasn't doing well... not at all. And even sadder, there was nothing she could do about it. Lorule was doomed to its downfall and the only people who were still by her side were Ravio and...

Somewhere in Lorule

"Oh my... These ugly gorges become bigger every day," a mysterious man with long hair remarked while on his daily ramble through the bleak kingdom. He carried a golden staff which was approximately the same height as Hilda's. A colorful flame was burning on the upper end of his wand. "And the sky loses its color... There is not much time left for us two...". He suddenly stood still as a handful of masked people marched to the east as if participating in a parade. They all wore masks representing monsters and yelled bizarre things in unison. When they discovered the mysterious man, they stood still as well and starred at him crossly.

"Hey, look who's there! One of the dull princess's slaves!" one of the eight people said. His seven companions laughed. "What are you doing here anyway? Hunting her food?" another one asked, mannerless. "So that she doesn't die off and continues defiling this already pathetic kingdom with her existence?" another one of the group asked angered and mumbled some more insults dedicated to the princess afterwards. Then they all screamed in unison: "Mumbo jumbo! Mumbo jumbo! Long live the monsters!"

The mysterious man stomped the bottom of his staff against the ground completely angered. "Who do you think you are, speaking so lowly of the princess, you disgusting pieces of filth?!".

The leader of the group couldn't and didn't want to stop himself from laughing. "You know exactly who we are: The Masked Followers! We only serve and live for the monsters... They at least, unlike your narcissistic princess, deserve our trust!". Once again the group fell into laughter. Before finally continuing their path, they starred at him for a long time again and then asked: "Are you a man or a woman? Whatever, who cares?"

A few moments later they finally left. The poor man really had to conceal his terrifying anger... Such idiots would have become his victims long ago already! Annoyed, the man gazed at his reflection in a nearby pond. It didn't take long for his anger to disappear.

"These rotten worms... They will never experience true beauty," he thought as he grinned at his reflection. He wore a golden diadem with a ruby in the middle as well as blue crystal-shaped earrings. His rather pale face featured red-painted lips, black eyes with red-blue eye shadow and a prominent nose. His ears were long as well as pointed, which was actually common among the Loruleans. His long orange hair was put up in braids and three purple triangles were painted under both eyes. His clothes were, unlike Ravio's and Hilda's, pretty striking. He wore a black wide robe with yellow triangles on the cuffs. His robe displayed the same symbol found in the castle, the Lorulean Royal Crest. His puffy pants had blue and black stripes, his elf shoes were yellow and he wore a purple cape that provided him a fashionable looking scarf in the front. This upside-down golden divided triangle found in the chest area of his robe must have played an important role in Lorule...

The only reason why he didn't use the power of his wand on them was because of the young woman he served, Princess Hilda. He admired her a lot. Well, he must have felt so because otherwise he would have left her long ago. Why serve a princess of a ruined kingdom that was going to die soon? Moreover, why serve a princess who had something to do with the reason the kingdom was ruined in the first place? He and Ravio were the only two people left who still admired her... cared about her... worshiped her.

Hilda never wanted him to use his magical powers against her people, especially not if they couldn't defend themselves. The people of Lorule meant so much to her, despite the fact that she wasn't quite popular among them. For years, he'd lived in Lorule Castle with the princess while Ravio lived in a purple house in front of it. He was really happy about being so close to the only person he admired. It was for example much easier to draw her, which he did often. Despite being a painter, he never drew for other people. His talent was reserved for himself and his princess. And as he continued gazing at his reflection in the water and thought about how incomparably beautiful he was, he remembered his princess and decided to return to the castle.


	2. A broken trio

The gloominess of their world swathed the palace in shades of purple – the color of Lorule.  
When the orange haired man arrived at the entrance of the purple-hued castle, Hilda and Ravio had finished eating.

"Aaaah. This was good. No wonder though. The cheese was made with the best milk imaginable!" Ravio praised the dinner he had shared with the princess. He forgot to hold a certain level of decorum as he patted his stomach and licked the crumbs from his left forefinger.

The princess sighed and smiled sadly before standing up from her chair. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said, "but could you please get me another glass of water? I'm having a small headache."

Ravio nodded immediately, looking worried, and made his way to the door when he suddenly heard an elegant singing voice.

"La la, la la la la la la..."

The singer sounded very cheerful, given the circumstances of this land.

Ravio almost dropped the empty tray in shock. "Yuga!" The young man stood in front of the giant red door for mere seconds before turning around and falsely smiling at Hilda. "Y-Your adviser is coming... H-He can bring you a glass of water if that's okay with you," he said before apologizing. Then he left the room at an unusually fast pace.

After closing the door, he tried to run as fast as he could, which was quite a challenge with a tray in his hands. He almost made it to the kitchen in the basement when he tripped and fell on the floor, the glass and plate breaking in front of him. "Oww", he yelped.

Hilda's adviser, who heard the crash, made his way to the fallen boy. "My my... Cowardly and clumsy, do you have any redeeming qualities, boy?" he chuckled, ignoring the fact that the boy was in pain. Ravio didn't answer. Instead, he blushed in shame, stood up slowly and picked up the broken pieces of the glass and plate. The orange haired man didn't help.

After returning from the kitchen to throw away the broken pieces and putting the tray on the kitchen table, Ravio hastily walked past Yuga on his way to the main door.

"You don't have to be ashamed of yourself, worm... I should be - for laying eyes on you!"

Ravio left without a word.

"The castle is free of vermin again," Yuga thought to himself and made his way to the second floor.

When he reached the office and opened the giant ornate door, he saw the princess gazing out the window, appearing to be lonely.

"Good evening, my lovely princess," he greeted her and lay his staff against the wall before joining her. "I hope you didn't miss my beautiful presence too much," he added as he walked right behind her. Hilda didn't turn around but looked at his reflection in the window.

"Good evening, Yuga.", she said, trying to sound as happy as possible. However, her efforts were in vain, and Yuga knew that she was sad once again.

"How can someone so beautiful find herself in such a bad mood? If it were up to me, you would always be happy!" he laughed. The princess looked at his reflection angrily before regaining a sad face.

"As if it is easy to be happy in a broken kingdom," she sighed and looked down on the floor.

Yuga grinned before laying his hands on the golden epaulets over her white cape. "Your Grace... I know you're worried about your kingdom, but I know you try your best to solve this century-long tragedy, and with me by your side you'll surely find a way!", he comforted her and started massaging her shoulders. His slender fingers worked their way around her armor. She blushed the first time he gave her a shoulder massage. These days she was used to it.

Both looked out the window. Thieves' Town, which was the home to a group of thieves who possessed a special hideout in the north could be seen from a distance. Hilda didn't know much about this hideout. Still, she knew that not few of her people stole from others, whether rich or poor. However, to be honest, nobody actually was rich here. In this land, possessing only a handful of rupees practically made you rich - and susceptible to robberies. Life wasn't easy in Thieves' town. And sadly, it was by far not the only dangerous place in Lorule...

"Hilda... I mean, Your Grace... We should make our way to your room... Looking out of the window for too long will only remind you of your people's ugliness," he told her before turning around and gazing at her personal office. He noticed his chair standing in the wrong place. "I see you finished some paper work with Mr. Worm today," he remarked, trying his best not to sound too sarcastic.

Hilda turned around, standing behind him and sighed. "Oh, I wish we did," she answered while ignoring how he referred to Ravio. She was used to his scornful comments about practically everyone except himself and her. "But is seems as though all the motivation and cheerfulness my ancestors must have felt for Lorule were destroyed along with the Triforce. I don't deserve happiness as long as my kingdom is in this state." She sighed again.

Yuga held her left shoulder, smiling at her as if gazing at the sun. The sun, whose light was pure luxury here. "Why worry about people who don't worry about you? You're worth so much more than that, Your Grace. Still, I can understand your sadness. Being surrounded by ugliness constantly is exhausting after all," he laughed a little before guiding her to her room.

Hilda sat on her bed when she reached her room, waiting for Yuga to choose her nightdress, as he often insisted. "Hmm... This green nightdress? … Or rather the purple one?... Her Grace looks so gorgeous in both," he thought aloud in front of the princesses' opened wardrobe. He finally decided for the light purple dress, which also featured the Lorulean Royal Crest on the chest area. He walked up to her in an elegant way, holding her nightdress in front of him. "Here's today's night gown for you, Ms. Sleepy," he chuckled when he looked at her, noticing her half opened eyes.

She murmured his name lightly embarrassed in response. Standing in front of her, he helped her out of the heavy armor epaulets and her white cape. Her crown and earrings were put away for the next day. Then he gently lay her nightdress on her lap. She hesitated a moment either waiting for him to leave or too exhausted to move.

"If it pleases you, Your Grace, I could help you -"

"Y-Yuga!... T-That is not necessary!", she cut him off, her face turning as red as the ruby on his diadem. Suddenly she held her hand on her forehead, remembering her headache. "Can you please get me a glass of water while I get myself ready for sleep?, she asked and he started massaging her temples softly in response.

"You are having a headache, Your Grace, aren't you? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, sounding worried.

After a few moments, he let go of her temples and began stroking her hair, looking in her beautiful, but tired crimson eyes. "My dear princess... Even in fatigue and pain, your beauty is shining," he whispered in her ear with a somewhat intriguing smile. Hilda didn't reply but looked him in the eyes as well.

She never wanted to look him in the eyes for too long. She didn't really know why. It was not that she was appalled by his black painted eyes, which conspicuously reflected her gaze in his. She really liked them. They looked so mysterious... and so cold... like her own. And yet, they had some warmth to them, which nobody except her ever saw. Still, she couldn't really bring herself to stare at him while being so close. And his facial expression in that moment... his eyes suddenly half closing, without him noticing. His smile becoming sort of reserved. His gaze not escaping her for even an instant, and his prominent nose almost touching hers...

"Y-Yuga... I think you need some rest too," she interrupted while shutting her eyes and growing warmer.

Yuga woke up from his half trance and slowly stood up. "My apologies, Your Grace... I'll get you a glass of water this instant," he said and left her room.

When he got back, she was already lying in her bed, her dark purple blanket almost covering her whole body. He walked up to her, and sat down beside her on the bed, stroking her hair once again.

"Hilda... Your glass of water," he whispered and Hilda slowly sat up, half of her body still covered by the blanket.

"Thank you, Yuga...", she replied and took the glass of water from him. He watched her as she took a big sip from the glass and put it on her night table, lying down once again. She closed her eyes as she whispered good night.

"Have the most beautiful dream imaginable, my dear," he replied in a whisper as well. He slowly stood up and left her room to go rest for himself, looking back at her several times.

In a purple house in front of the castle...

"That stupid, Yuga," the young man with dark hair sighed as he sat down on his wooden stool in front of his wooden table. A blue book with a purple bunny head symbol lay on the table. Next to it was a gray feather and an ink jar. He held his knee for a short moment, which was bandaged due to the wound he gained from "being cowardly and clumsy." He flipped the book open and dipped the tip of the feather in the ink jar, sighing again. His birdlike friend, Sheerow sat on the table and watched over him. He opened a new page of the book and started to write something down.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today was not so okay, but to be serious, every day I am confronted with him isn't._  
 _I really had fun helping Hilda around the castle. I always do. She is much nicer than she thinks she is! Sadly, the state of this kingdom brings her down every day anew. She worries endlessly about the kingdom of Lorule - our kingdom. But just like her, I don't know what to do either. However, what I do know is that I'll always remain by her side. She's always got my back, that's for sure._

 _And not even he can do anything about how I feel about her. I'm sorry, diary, but I'm never gonna write down his name. Safety reasons, harsh disgust, or both._

 _Today, he showed his kindness once again - by watching me fall on my face and making fun of it. Honestly, even if I had broken my neck, his reaction wouldn't have been any different. No no, he would have been even happier, dancing over my slowly dying body, laughing until he cried tears of happiness!_

 _Okay, that was exaggerated. He can't cry._

 _I really wonder why she doesn't mind being so close to this guy. He's so self loving, so focused on beauty and perfection, it makes me sick. If he at least had a good taste, but never mind._

 _I just don't think that she's safe around him. I mean, if a sandstorm or something would devastate the castle, he'd of course only think about his own safety._

 _Yes, I've already seen him around her several times already. It was not the most appetizing sight, believe me. He often holds her by the shoulders, in a somewhat - goddesses grant me the strength to write this - possessive manner. Moreover, he looks at her and talks to her as if he was her superior and not the other way around, as if she was some sort of trophy! Or should I say HIS trophy? He disgusts me more and more every day and I can't even defend myself against him. Little coward me._

 _If only she hadn't given him that staff. Well, at least she gave me the Dimension Bracelet! Still, I have no chance against him and his ignorant and selfish attitude. If only Hilda had more sense. If only I could reason with her. But then again, it's difficult to be reasonable in a world like this._

 _Oh, I see I wrote too much again! This always happens after a "leech-confrontation" day. It's the only way to calm myself down from him. Well, either this or demolishing all the furniture in my house._

 _Good night!_  
 _Ravio_

Ravio closed his diary and hid it under his bed, before jumping on top of it, yawning. Sadly, the jump made his knee hurt even more. "Ow ow ow. I hope it gets better tomorrow.". He sighed as he looked at a colorless picture of Lorule Castle hanging on the wall. He lay down, covering himself and Sheerow with a white blanket. He was still facing this picture, which obviously wasn't drawn by Yuga.

"My dear princess... I know this place might come to an end soon, but I don't want him to bring the worst out of the already horrible situation. I won't give up the thought of hope for Lorule, but the solution to this misery will never be him!". He blew out the light and closed his eyes. He needed – once again- much more time to fall asleep than Sheerow.


End file.
